Untoward
by To. You - From. Me
Summary: There's nothing wrong with missing a bit of work… C&H! AU


_I'll try to update as soon as possible whenever I get an inspiration. :-)_

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kannazuki no Miko — but I can dream …

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

**…··°Untoward°··…**

**_Part one_**

The gasp fell past her lips before they were claimed by a kiss. The soft caress of another mouths, especially her girlfriends' was exhilarating… her body tingled as her hand woven themselves through dark silky locks. The kiss was turning urgent; the soft caring brushing of lips was abandoned to the primal force.

Her lungs burned pleasantly, a tongue swiped her top lip and she granted access. The arms around her tightened and the body against hers pressed more closely. Her fingers twirled the silky strands of hair. Her mouth suckled on the tongue that was seeking deeply, invading her through sensations.

"Chikane," her voice was breathless, tinged with a huskiness that she hasn't heard before. Himeko leaned back, trying to find steady ground in the spinning room. She inhaled Chikane's scent, finding comfort and strength. Enough strength to push herself away from the temptress; but she wanted to fall back into that warming embrace and lose herself.

Her eyes caught the sparkling sea within her girlfriends' eyes, it was so easy to drown herself in that gaze; and easy to forget about everything important. _Except for her,_ she thought distantly.

"Why'd you stop? Was I pushing you?" Chikane asked after the moments of silence. The sudden awareness of the heat escalating between them –the need for more contact, without clothing hindering their bodies—it made them self-conscious of what came with making out. _More cold showers for me, _she thought with a shiver.

"Not that, I … actually enjoyed this. But we shouldn't move too fast, after all, we are still in the beginning of relationships despite being friends for years." Himeko said, moving to the table where files were stacked upon another.

Years of being beside another, it led to the benefits of friendship. The trust between them was mutual because they both had each other's' backs. They would attend events together; it didn't stop them from sleeping with the other in a bed because they didn't think it was strange. It felt comfortable, normal even. And during the mornings, it was normal to wake up to each other tangled with the bed sheets and themselves.

So what was the difference to actually engage with a relationship with each other? Himeko asked herself that many nights since they've dated. There was no answer that was clear for her; and she wanted answers. But she knew the matters of the heart weren't something to solve with science.

"No you weren't pushing me … but rather, I wanted you to kiss me and more …" Himeko flushed, uneasy with the aspect of sharing what she felt during that kiss. She wanted to say more than that. That it melted her insides and seared her heart and threw her mind into chaos; it made her ache in desire.

Chikane came from behind Himeko and wrapped her within a tight embrace. "Then don't analyze what doesn't need complications. We're fine, aren't we? Tell me if you're happy with me, Himeko, but if you don't, we'll break up and continue on with friendship. I'd rather die than make you unhappy. Tell me now."

"I want you; I need you in my life Chikane. We wouldn't be in this relationship if we didn't feel something for each other … and I am happy, more than happy. I realized that I needed you when I first met you. I love you, Chikane. I always did. No one can fill the void in me like you do." Himeko whispered, faintly embarrassed by the airy quality in her voice.

Chikane turned her to face her, and drew her in for a kiss. "I love you too, Himeko."

The tremble that ran through her body gave confirmation to her desire. But she realized where she was and pulled away. Himeko smiled, "We're at work, we'll continue at home where a bed waits for us …" She watched in rapt fascination as Chikane's glittering eyes darkened.

"But for now, we need to work, then its lunch and then …. Home" Oh the joys of teasing. Himeko turned back to the files and separated them by genres of importance.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

The hours of being in close proximity with Chikane, her very beautiful girlfriend, has its drawbacks. Himeko did maintain composure and focus, but she barely survived. It was sublime torture.

Fortunately, minutes before Himeko contemplated jumping Chikane and taking her on the floor, lunch hour arrived. She sighed in relief, rubbing the tense muscles of her trapezius. She grabbed her coat and waited for Chikane outside, who came immediately after her.

They decided to walk to a mini restaurant not far from their workplace and settled on subs and a salad. Himeko took a small bite of her assorted sub, wondering what topic they would talk about. She was about to ramble about blood facts when she saw Chikane looking at her.

Flushing, she drew in her shoulders and peeked at her girlfriend under the veil of her eyelashes.

"What?" Himeko mumbled, putting down her sub to pay attention to Chikane, who, with a saucy smirk, said "nothing".

"Is something wrong, Chikane? If you want to talk, then talk. I'll listen."

When a few minutes passed, Himeko became concerned at her girlfriend's silence. She placed a hand on Chikane's knee, rubbing in small comforting circles to draw out a response. "Chikane … Is there something –"

Himeko was pulled into a fierce kiss that made her toes curl and muscles slack. She grabbed the flaps of Chikane's blouse with desperation; the fire licking at her abdomen was all-consuming. Her knees were weak with the deep desire.

Their passion gathered attention from the restaurant as an audience. But they were too involved to notice anything else.

Himeko leaned in closer, pressing in more urgently. The urge to rid them each of clothing and to go over the edge was making her throb.

"Let's go home, we'll call in sick, just … uggh, Chikane …" She moaned, breathing from her nose when Chikane kissed her passionately enough to make her body tremble.

The clothes she wore were restricting on her body, her arms tightened around her girlfriend's lanky frame.

Himeko drew back, putting a finger on Chikane's kiss swollen lips. "Call in sick, have someone cover for us – I want you so much," she whimpered when Chikane snaked out her tongue and lavished her finger in saliva.

They put down the needed amount of yen on their table, their lunch forgotten in the wake of their need.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

"W-Wait, Chikane, I need to open the –mmph …" The kisses were increasing in passion; the lust fogging their minds was visibility 0. Hands ran down her back, arms pulled her in closer, her mind whirled at the electric sensation coursing through her. Her fingers tugged at the jacket her Chikane wore, seeking for skin.

The door to open was forgotten as they made out against it. Himeko managed to get Chikane's jacket off, as Chikane threw Himeko's coat on the floor, forgotten. Himeko groaned as her girlfriend thrust a leg between hers. The faint pressure against her sex made her pant; the fire within her was a blaze with no hopes of simmering.

"Chikane, t-the door …" Himeko reached into her jeans pocket, wrestling the key out to put it in to unlock their door. But insistent hands thoroughly distracted her from opening the door. She leaned against Chikane, putting a kiss on the elegant neck bared to her.

A moan escaped Chikane as her knees weakened.

"Just let me get u-us in then you can … have your way with me." With the key in, she twisted it and felt relief as it clicked. Pushing the door open, Himeko tugged Chikane towards their bedroom. Her intention was crystal clear.

Chikane grabbed her by the waist, pulling them onto the soft bed. Deft fingers unbuttoned Chikane's blouse, pushing it back from her shoulders to expose her bra-clad breasts that heaved with each breath. Himeko placed kisses from her jaw to her collarbones, nipping her way over the swell of her girlfriend's bosom.

They sat up again to divest themselves of their clothing until they were left in their bras and panties.

Chikane embraced Himeko, giving a kiss that held no frantic passion but the slow movements of savoring each other.

"Can … can you just hold me?"

"You don't have to ask, Himeko." Chikane rubbed her girlfriends back soothingly. "Since we're here, I'll go make that call and come right back here." She laid a kiss to Himeko's kiss, pulling back quickly to end their day of work.

Himeko sighed, pulling the comforter up to her chin and rolled on her side. Her eyes drifted to the picture on the nightstand but fatigue called out to her eyes.

Chikane came back, her eyes staring at the lump under the cover. She would've kept gazing at Himeko if she also didn't feel tired.

She tip-toed to the bed, crawled in and wrapped a secure arm around Himeko's waist and fell asleep.

-:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:- -:-

_I know, a bit different from how I usually write but … it's a nice change? This might be a three-shot, at most. Sorry for not being active._

_As for the other stories, I will update._


End file.
